User talk:LØVĘMÜFFÎÑ
Welcome Hi, welcome to InvaderZimShippingFanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:HyperHearts58 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HyperHearts58 (Talk) 19:49, 2010 December 30 That's be awesome! I look forward to reading it! ;) Good luck and have fun! I'm NOT Girly! I'm GIRly! 19:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) "Aah! My life's flashing before my — hm..." XD I do remember that (: [[User:American che|'Tallest Blue']]{holy hot dog in a toaster!} 14:28, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Teams Team 1;Zim, Miz, Tak Team 2:Liz, Lyn, and Tenn Team 3:LIM, Skoodge, and Zor AND YAY 2 NEW CHAPTERS!! I AM ZIIIIM! You! Obey the fist! 14:51, January 2, 2011 (UTC) The Irken Survival Experiment and it's about,The Irken Survival Experiment is when Zim and his 'friends' head out to a nearby planet named Narmoria and the teams struggle against the planets harsh climates. That change unexspectedly. And the teams are spilt up around the planet and all have to meet at the planned spot, and survive. ;) It's gonna be delishush! I AM ZIIIIM! You! Obey the fist! 19:29, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Sounds goodie to me! I give it two thumbs up(goodluckcharliereference)! Invaders Rven Sky, Drace, Izy, Tayre, and Zin With LAEHA, XII, JENN, KILE, and VIECZ 21:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) 0_O Really? I had nooooo idea that was you. :P And I won't make fun of you're name I think it's perfectly fine. Most likely because I'm 11 and you're 13. Oh and HAI! Invader Hannah or Zimmah Montana? Either way they both have the "Best of Both Worlds" 20:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I was guessing (shrugs) And yeah I'm eleven. Which Oliver are you talking about? I know so many. Invader Hannah or Zimmah Montana? Either way they both have the "Best of Both Worlds" 21:11, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Do my eyes decive me?!?? Or did I finally find someone who like Hannah Montana like me??!?!??! If that's the case, *hugs you so hard* Invader Hannah or Zimmah Montana? Either way they both have the "Best of Both Worlds" 22:23, January 9, 2011 (UTC) OH this awesome! You're literally just like me! Yeah I was kind of miffed about Jessie and I agree Milake rocks my socks off and I don't like how theygot thrown to the curb. DX Invader Hannah or Zimmah Montana? Either way they both have the "Best of Both Worlds" 23:07, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Eh...right now! :P (The Irken Survival Experiment) Invader Hannah or Zimmah Montana? Either way they both have the "Best of Both Worlds" 21:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! :D I just read your page thoroughly and saw Tom so OMG TOM (and trains, I like those too). [[User:American che|'American che']]{SEDDIE!} 16:43, February 20, 2011 (UTC) OMG! I never thought I would see you again! This is so awesome! Where've yah been! And I LURV Zim, Alien so far! :D Keep it up! This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 18:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Mind..... BLOWN! :D *Does crazy Zim dance* Sounds pretty darn epic! Aww... I can't last A DAY without mah computer/internet! :P This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 19:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I remember this! I listen to it everyday and with IZ it's all the better! :) Nice. This should be Zim's emoticon >XD 21:19, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I read your updated page again and EEEEP TOM <3333 Right, I'm stopping with the fangirling now. I just don't know a lot of people who like Tom (my friend prefers Bing, the madwoman). But still, I like how you redid your page. :3 [[User:American che|'American che']]{SEDDIE!} 04:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Eh, Bing's okay. He's not my favorite. (Right, Ari, shut up, we know you're obsessed with Tom.) [[User:American che|'American che']]{SEDDIE!} 17:39, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Its ok. I ♥ Zim! 14:02, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was on the Fairly Odd Parents Wikia today and I was on the Timmy and Tootie page and I saw your post there. I had no idea you like FOP! Sorry, just some random thing I had to say ^.^ "And enough with the voice changer things already!" "Aw, but it makes me sound so cool!" 22:48, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I love it. I think FOP might become my new KND as much as I hate to admit it. I agree. It hasn't gotten old. It's my mom's favorite cartoon because she says it has lots of life lessons, and I agree. I never get to see it anymore because I'm always asleep when it's on on the weekends, and I don't get NickToons (although my mom's thinking about upping the cable package! Eep!) "And enough with the voice changer things already!" "Aw, but it makes me sound so cool!" 23:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Yah sure. :) Did you get Sonic Colors? I did and I'm doin a crossover with Sonic, Zim and few others. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 12:04, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Awww I'm sorry. :( And you welcome. My brain's about the size of a grape. Either a really big raisin or a really small grape. 14:26, May 15, 2011 (UTC)